In recent years, a plurality of homes and businesses in the United States have one or more flat-screen television sets. These television sets are utilized for entertainment; however, when the television set is not being used, a black screen takes the place of any media previously displayed. While the screen is off, the black screen leaves an aesthetic void in the room that the television set is located.
There are many television set cover ups, to disguise the television set, currently available; however, the present invention is unique because the present invention provides a retractable printed picture mounted on the top and back of the television set. Currently, the television set cover ups available include a ceiling mounted maps, framed mirrors, framed pictures, sliding doors, and hinged doors. The prices for these television set cover ups range between the hundreds and thousands of dollars.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, flexible alternative to covering the television set while the television set is not in use. The present invention utilizes a remote-controlled, motorized shade attached to the television set that displays aesthetic sheets, such as artwork, photographs or other images superimposed onto a sheet, while the television set is turned off. The user initiates the sequence to extend or retract aesthetic sheet with a touch of a button when the user is ready to watch television set. The present invention is mounted onto the top and back of a television, such that the present invention is almost completely concealed from the view of the user, with only the top edge of the aesthetic sheet mounted to a roller being visible. A first mounting bracket and a second mounting bracket are designed to universally fit any television regardless of shape, size, or mounting on a pedestal or on a wall. The motor and electronics are installed inside the roller that supports the aesthetic sheet. The aesthetic sheet is secured to the roller using fasteners such as snaps, hooks, clamps, etc., so the user can easily interchange the aesthetic sheet with another. The extension and retraction process of the aesthetic sheet is controlled by a wireless device, such as a remote control, a current sensor, the user's cell phone or through a wireless protocol such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi. The image for the aesthetic sheet is printed selected in accordance to the preference of the user or provided by the user.